Barbie Dolphin Magic
Barbie: Dolphin Magic is the 36th Barbie film and the first-ever Netflix-exclusive Barbie special. It aired on YTV on September 17, 2017.YTV airing The film was released in UK cinemas on October 13, 2017.Movie theaters The movie was released on DVD on August 6, 2018 in the UKUK DVD release, and September 11, 2018 in the US.US DVD release The song "So Beautiful" and "Live in the Moment" are featured in the film and "Treasure", was made for the film. Official Descriptions Netflix "While visiting Ken and exploring a coral reef, Barbie and her sisters make an amazing discovery and meet a mysterious new friend." DVD "Join Barbie™ and her sisters Skipper™, Stacie™ and Chelsea™ as they go on an adventure to a tropical island where Ken™ is doing a marine biology internship. While snorkelling, they discover a young dolphin trapped in an enclosure—but this isn’t just any dolphin, it’s a beautiful bright green Gemstone Dolphin! Barbie then meets a mysterious friend named Isla, who turns out to be a magical mermaid! Soon after, the girls discover that the dolphin is being held by Marlo, the biologist Ken is interning with. Her intentions are to make money by exhibiting the dolphin for its unique traits. They must work together to free the dolphin so he can be reunited with his Gemstone Dolphin family before Marlo sends him away." Plot Isla, a mermaid, is swimming with gemstone dolphins when a green gemstone dolphin named Emerald is captured. The gemstone markings on it and the other dolphins disappear. Heartbroken about its capture, Isla vows to go find him and told the other dolphins to stay. Barbie, her sisters, and their puppies arrive at their cabin at a tropical resort. They stay there while they visit Ken during his marine biology internship as a research assistant to Marlo. Barbie, Skipper, and Ken go diving, and Skipper takes an unclear photo of Isla. Isla finds Emerald in captivity, but leaves when Barbie, Skipper and Ken arrive at the facility. Stacie, Chelsea and the puppies also arrive, after Stacie saw Emerald from their cabin. Ken tells Barbie and Skipper about the myth of the Gemstone Dolphins, and says that Emerald is in a pool for sick or injured animals to be rehabilitated. Emerald looks fine, so Barbie thinks he got into the facility by mistake. Barbie tries to free Emerald, but Marlo stops her. Ken asks Marlo if Emerald is a Gemstone Dolphin, but Marlo says that they are just a myth. Isla transforms her tail into legs and tries to release Emerald, but Barbie stops her. Isla says that Emerald is a Gemstone Dolphin. She tells Barbie not to tell Marlo about Gemstone Dolphins, and agrees to wait until a vet checks Emerald the following afternoon. Marlo calls the vet, Hugo, and asks him to come tomorrow morning instead of the afternoon. She tells Emerald that he is going to make her a lot of money. Barbie, her sisters, Ken and Isla go to a buffet, and Skipper takes a group photo. The next morning, Isla and Barbie go swimming and one of the Gemstone Dolphins touches Isla's necklace, transforming her back into a mermaid. Isla tells Barbie to keep it a secret. Skipper and Stacie see Hugo arrive by helicopter, and go to tell Barbie so they can say bye to Emerald. Isla and Barbie wonder why they hear Emerald even though they're far from the cove, and Isla finds a cave with confusing tunnels that lead to Emerald. Barbie's sisters overhear Marlo telling Hugo to transport Emerald to the mainland facility as soon as possible. Skipper realizes her photo of Isla is a photo of a mermaid, and she sees a photo of the logo on Hugo's helicopter. The Gemstone Dolphins find Emerald and Ken opens the gate for them. Marlo orders him to capture the dolphins. Marlo leaves, and Isla and Barbie find the dolphins. Ken tries to free them, but the code to open the gate has changed. Isla no longer trusts Barbie, and says she will free the dolphins by herself. Barbie's sisters arrive and Skipper says Hugo's logo is not for veterinary but for a sideshow company. After trying the code again, a new code is sent to Marlo's master device. Barbie tells Ken and the puppies to distract Marlo while Chelsea gives the master device to Stacie and Skipper. Skipper syncs the device to her tablet and downloads the new pass code. Barbie apologizes to Isla, and Isla agrees to help. Isla reveals to everyone that she is a mermaid, and she gets in the pool with the Gemstone Dolphins. Marlo arrives and says she reprogrammed the master device, so the new pass code fails. Isla and the dolphins hide in the tunnels, so Barbie says they escaped. Marlo and Hugo go to his helicopter to find Isla and the dolphins. Isla gives Barbie a shell that emits a signal, and tells Barbie to go to the other end of the tunnels and guide them through. Marlo and Hugo see them escaping, and pursue them. Barbie and Isla part ways, and Barbie gets caught in Isla's place. Barbie tells Marlo that a real marine biologist would use a research center to help animals, not exploit them. Hugo leaves in the helicopter, and Isla leaves with the dolphins. Skipper deletes her photo of Isla as a mermaid. Barbie and Skipper agree that the group selfie is the best photo from their trip, and Barbie reunites with Isla after using the shell that Isla gave her. In the post-credirs scene, Isla and Marlo loves each other. Cast and Characters *Erica Lindbeck as Barbie *Shannon Chan-Kent as Isla *Kazumi Evans as Skipper *Claire Corlett as Stacie *Ciana Swales as Chelsea *Adrian Petriw as Ken *Maryke Hendrikse as Marlo *Paul Dobson as Hugo *Garry Chalk as Pete The characters also include the Gemstone Dolphins and the Roberts' puppies: Taffy, DJ, Rookie and Honey. Videos Trailer and Clips Barbie 'Dolphin Magic' Trailer Sneak Peak Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Best Tropical Resort Ever! Explore The Reef Barbie™ Dolphin Magic The Gemstone Dolphin Isla Transform Into A Human Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Barbie and Isla Make a Deal Sing Together "Treasure" Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Sleepover Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Isla Transform Into A Mermaid Barbie™ Dolphin Magic You're a Mermaid? Isla Teach Barbie Swim Like A Mermaid Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Barbie Sending Signal To Isla Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Escape From Marlo Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Barbie Help Isla To Escape Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Ending Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Music Videos "Treasure" Official Music Video "So Beautiful" Official Lyric Music Video Merchandise Barbie Dolphin Magic™ Dive Into Fun When You Unbox the Barbie Dolphin Magic™ Ocean View Boat Dive Behind the Scenes on a Barbie Dolphin Magic™ Photo Shoot Behind the Scenes Magic on a Commercial Shoot for Barbie Dolphin Magic™ Dolls Barbie™ Dolphin Magic - Doll Commercial Barbie™ Dolphin Magic Isla - Doll Commercial Kids React to Barbie Dolphin Magic™ DIY DIY Dolphin Costume Behind the Scene at the DIY Costume Beach Shoot DIY Friendship Necklaces DIY Mermaid Tail DIY Crafts Trivia *Since Barbie: Spy Squad, the films have had the quote, "This is our story, what's yours?" since there is no specific moral in those films. *When one of the puppies chases after the crab, there is a nutcracker in the crab's hiding place. *"So Beautiful" from the Barbie Star Light Adventure soundtrack is used in this film. *This is the last animated Barbie movie to date. *This is the shortest movie. *This is the only movie to be dubbed in Lithuanian. *At the end of the DVD, there are multi-language Universal copyright warnings, like the Warner Bros. DVDs. This is the first Barbie movie to have that. Also Known As *Spanish - Barbie y Los Delfines Mágicos (Barbie and the Magical Dolphins) *Portuguese - Barbie E Os Golfinhos Mágicos (Barbie and the Magic Dolphins) *Czech - Barbie Magický delfín (Barbie Magic Dolphin) *Danish/Norwegian - Barbie Delfin Magi (Barbie Dolphin Magic) *German - Barbie Die Magie der Delfine (Barbie The Magic of the Dolphins) *Greek - Barbie ΜΑΓΙΚΗ Περιπέτεια με Δελφίνια (Barbie Magic Adventure with Dolphins) *French - Barbie La Magie des Dauphins (Barbie The Magic of Dolphins) *Italian - Barbie la Magia del Delfino (Barbie The Magic of the Dolphin) *Hungarian - Barbie Delfin varázs (Barbie Dolphin Magic'')'' *Lithuanian - Barbie Delfinų Magija (Barbie Dolphin Magic) *Dutch (Netherlands) - Barbie Dolfijnen Magie (Barbie Dolphins Magic) *Dutch - Barbie Magische Dolfijn (Barbie Magic Dolphin) *Polish - Barbie Delfiny z Magicznej Wyspy (Barbie Dolphins of the Magical Island) *Russian - Барби и волшебные дельфины (Barbie and the Magic Dolphins) *Finnish - Barbie Delfiinien taikaa (Barbie Dolphin Magic) *Swedish - Barbie Delfinmagi (Barbie Dolphin Magic) / Barbie Delfiner och magi (Barbie Dolphins and Magic) *Turkish - Barbie Sihirli Yunuslar (Barbie Magic Dolphins) *Ukranian - B'''arbie Чарівний Дельфін' (''Barbie The Magnificent Dolphin) / Barbie магія дельфінів (Barbie Magic Dolphins) *Chinese - 芭比之海豚 魔法---''' *Hindi - '''बार्बी: डॉल्फिंस का जादू (Barbie The Magic Of Dolphins) References Category:Barbie: Dolphin Magic Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Studios